earthpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Minecraft Earth News/MINECRAFT EARTH NEWS: Minecraft Earth Early Access Now Out in 2 Countries
Main article: Minecraft Earth | Back to: the news hub OCT 18, 2019 - Are you living in New Zealand and Iceland and are waiting patiently for Minecraft Earth? Well, fear no more person who’s reading this! The early access version of Minecraft Earth is now out in those countries. The best part? You can play outside those countries too! Can I download the app outside of those countries? According to Mojang, you still can play outside those countries. But downloading the app is restricted to those countries. How do I download the app outside New Zealand and Iceland? ! | Please do this at your own risk. As the following instructions can be dangerous or unsafe. The following text that is colored red indicates that it can be dangerous. For Android users, you can download an APK which will be able to download Minecraft Earth. We recommend using Aptoide or Tapp. For iOS users, think you can’t do it? Well, you still have a possible way. Here’s what you can do it. 1. Go to Settings. 2. For iOS 11 or below: Click on your App Store & iTunes. For iOS 12 and above: Click on your account’s detail, which is at the very top and is below the search bar. 3. Click on your Apple ID. 4. Click Country/Region. 5. Select New Zealand or Iceland and agree to the services. 6. Type in your account and maybe your credit card details. Remember that YOU must use an Icelandic phone number or a New Zealand phone number, so be careful as this can be dangerous! 7. Once you’ve finished all of the required information need, click “Next”. 8. Open App Store. 9. Search up “Minecraft” or “Minecraft Earth” 10. Look for Minecraft Earth and then download it! I’m having problems with the app. We’ll help you! Just look for what you were asking. There are only two common questions listed below. If you have other questions, please ask us in the Q&A, which is the last subtitle. I get the “Account Not Valid For Use” error while attempting to download it. It could be one of the following things: 1. You may have typed in the wrong information. Remember to check your grammar and check if it exists! 2. Apple may have blocked you from downloading apps. You might need to wait or try number 1. I lag out of the game after I get stuck on the loading screen for a while. Currently, the following devices are affected by this issue: * iPhone 6S * iPhone 6S Plus * iPhone 7 (presumably) * iPhone 7 Plus (presumably) * iPad Pro 1st generation WiFi * iPad Pro 1st generation WiFi + Cellular * iPad Air 3rd generation (presumably) * iPad 5th generation * iPad 6th generation (presumably) Currently, we do not know when Minecraft Earth will release a bug fix for this issue. But here’s how you may be able to fix this issue: 1. Clear cache or offload the app. 2. Try deleting and downloading the app. 3. You may need to delete some apps. The app is presumably huge and may not handle some other big apps because they’re in the way. The Minecraft Earth dev team has been notified and a bug fix should be released on this issue. They might even discontinue some of the devices listed above, but we need to see. I have other issues. What can I do? We’re here to app! You can visit the Q&A and ask us by going to this link —> https://twitter.com/MinecraftEarth7/status/1183075515571290112 We hope you enjoy the game as it just came out for New Zealand and Iceland. Be on the lookout for more news articles from us! Category:Blog posts